Alsharim
These useful lichens were first discovered in the caves. A doughty band of adventurers were searching the caves for any sign of life, hoping to find a small boy that had disappeared several days ago. They didn't find the boy, but they did find a moss that seemed to be able to control the light in the cave. One of them went to scrape a sample off the rock, which left him stunned and lying on the ground. Further investigation found that the moss was intelligent (although barely) and capable of self defense. They named it Mind Moss, and left it to its own devices. Since then it has flourished in the caves of the north, aiding adventurers as long as they do not bring fire into the caves. Mind Moss Size/Type: Small Augmented Plant Hit Dice: 2d8+4(13hp) Initiative: - Speed: 0 ft. (0 squares) Armor Class: 11 (+1 size), touch 11, flat-footed 11 Base Attack/Grapple: None Attack: None Space/Reach: None Special Attacks: Psi-like abilities. Special Qualities: Blindsight, plant traits, regeneration 1 Saves: Fort +5, Refl +0, Will -1 Abilities: Str - Dex -, Con 14, Int 2, Wis 8, Cha 4 Skills: Concentration +7 Feats: Wild Talent Environment: Underground, Cool rocky climates Organization: Solitary(1), Cluster (2-8), System (4-16 + 1-2 Elder Mind Moss) Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 3-9 hitdie (medium), 10+hitdie (Elder Mind Moss) Level Adjustment: - Elder Mind Moss Size/Type: Large Augmented Plant Hit Dice: 10d8+60(110hp) Initiative: - Speed: 0 ft. (0 squares) Armor Class: 9 (-1 size), touch 9, flat-footed 9 Base Attack/Grapple: None Attack: None Space/Reach: None Special Attacks: Psi-like abilities. Special Qualities: Blindsight, plant traits, regeneration 5, telepathy 100ft. Saves: Fort +13, Refl +3, Will +6 Abilities: Str - Dex -, Con 22, Int 10, Wis 16, Cha 12 Skills: Concentration +19 Feats: Wild Talent, Power Penetration, Greater Power Penetration Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - Combat Unable to physically defend itself, a Mind Moss will first try to dissuade whatever is attacking it by altering the light levels in the cave, and if that fails it attempts to manifest Daze on its opponent. In a last ditch effort the moss can actually move itself to a nearby patch of rock, hopefully avoiding detection. There is another version of the Mind Moss known to exist, the Elder Mind Moss. These "creatures" are generally known to be powerful protectors of the caves, and are able to communicate Telepathically with those they wish to speak with, although those are far and few between. An Elder Mind Moss is far more powerful than its brethren, able to conceal itself better, and fight back with lethal precision if hard pressed. Generally though, they are content to leave travellers alone as long as they do not feel threatened. Psi-Like abilities (Su) Mind Moss At will—control light, control sound, detect psionics, daze (psionic). 3/day—psionic dimension door. Manifester level 2nd. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Elder Mind Moss At will—control light, control sound, detect psionics, daze (psionic), cloud mind, detect hostile intent, energy retort, psionic dimension door. 3/day—wall of ectoplasm, death urge. Manifester level 10th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Special Qualities Blindsight (Ex) A Mind Moss can ascertain all foes by nonvisual means within 60 feet. Plant Traits A Mind Moss is immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, polymorphing, and mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). It is not subject to critical hits. Regeneration (Ex) Fire deals normal damage to a Mind Moss. Telepathy (Ex) An Elder Mind Moss can communicate telepathically with any creature that has a language and is within 100ft. Category:Plants